


what a beautiful feeling

by sapphicish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow Talk, her praise kink is not explored very deeply here but it exists! rejoice!, maze is a bottom...emotionally speaking, mazikeen is so in love with linda martin god damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicish/pseuds/sapphicish
Summary: It was only after a handful of times or maybe a couple handfuls of times of having sex together that Linda said, “Good girl,” and Mazikeen thought,I'm screwed.
Relationships: Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	what a beautiful feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i just think they're neat

It was only after a handful of times or maybe a couple handfuls of times of having sex together that Linda said, “Good girl,” and Mazikeen thought, _I'm screwed._

It was no coincidence that she came right at that moment but Linda for once failed to make the connection, too busy giggling quietly as she pushed herself up from between Maze's legs and collapsed onto the bed beside her, sweaty and flushed, licking her lips. She looked beautiful and Maze always wanted to tell her that, to tell her about how good her hair looked and how she just wanted to kiss her over and over again just because she wanted to because it felt good in the pit of her stomach, to say that her hair might have looked like hay or something but it was a lot softer and she liked that, and she also liked when her voice got all soft and quiet and close to Maze's skin when they were fucking.

Linda didn't call it fucking, usually, and she liked to call it crass whenever Maze did, even though they both knew better about whether or not she actually had a problem with it. Sometimes she called it _making love,_ which Maze thought was a lot more humiliating than the word _fucking,_ personally, but there was no changing Linda's mind on it. Humans were weird. Linda especially was weird. Maze had sex with plenty of humans before and no one, not a single one, had ever called it that even if they did on television and on some other occasions. Honestly, she'd forgotten that it was a thing until Linda started on it.

“You were loud that time,” Linda said, kissing her shoulder gently. The skin ached when her lips left it, and Maze didn't know if that was normal or not, but she'd never felt it before so she laid there in silence for a second just to make sure it didn't turn into some sort of flesh-eating disease. It didn't, so she relaxed and tilted her head back against Linda's stretched-out arm, pinning it to the bed underneath her neck. There were no complaints – the therapist wiggled closer with an affectionate hum of noise, and Maze realized, _shit,_ they were cuddling now, and she hadn't intended that to be the result at all.

“That's because you usually aren't as... _active._ Not that I'm complaining either way.”

“Not for lack of trying,” Linda laughed. “It's just that you were always very... _very_ distracting the other times. And really, _really_ enthusiastic.”

“And this time you were,” Maze said, and patted Linda on the stomach. She let her hand linger there, watching the way the doctor's smile grew because of it. It was like Linda didn't know she was a demon, only she did. It was like Linda didn't know she could rip all her squishy human organs out with her bare hands, only she did. It was like Linda didn't know Maze at all, only she did.

And she was still here.

“So. Is this all it's gonna be?”

Linda leaned up on an elbow and looked down at her from above, frowning. It made her eyebrows come together a little bit. She looked a bit like a puppy or something. If Maze was the kind of person to call things cute, she would've called that cute, but she wasn't, so she didn't. “What do you mean?”

“You know, you don't want more? You don't wanna be tied up and whipped and burned or something? Or vice versa? Don't wanna use a knife on me?” She stopped there, because Linda was starting to look a little weird. “Uh. Are you good?”

“No. I mean—yes. I'm fine. It's just—haven't you ever had normal sex before? I mean, not normal, of course, what's normal sex, that's all up to one's interpretation with their partner when it comes down to it and I would never suggest that consensual kink negotiation isn't as valid as—“

“Linda, you're saying a bunch of words but also nothing at the same time. Start over.”

“Sorry. It's just—well, haven't you ever had _nice_ sex? No blood, no knives, no...burning.”

“Yeah,” Maze said like it was obvious, because it was. “With you.”

“Besides me.”

“Oh. No.”

“Really?” Linda sounded almost a little concerned, which made Maze roll her eyes.

“You're forgetting that I'm a demon, Linda. We do sex. We do good, rough, bloody sex. Less with humans because you're all so _breakable,_ which is good but not when you don't want to end up in bed with a corpse, so...yeah. I treat them with kid gloves. Whips without the spikes. Silk rope instead of rope rope. Hot candle wax instead of hellfire. Uh, what else...oh yeah, less punching—“

“Maze.” Linda reached up and touched her face, turning her head a little so that their eyes met. She had a familiar look on her face, like she wanted to give Maze an impromptu session of therapy on the house while naked. The naked bit was the only thing that might have swayed Maze in her favor, but it turned out not to be necessary. All she did was smile a little, all weirdly and uncomfortably soft, and then she asked, “Do you like what we do? Does it make you feel good?”

Maze barely had to think about the answer before giving it, but she did anyway. Did she like the way Linda ran her fingers through her hair before, during, after? Did she like the sweet things Linda called her, _sweetheart_ and _sweetie_ and _honey_ and once _darling_ which reminded Maze a little of Lilith but it hadn't really felt bad, just made her angry and hot and horny which was the same way most things made her feel anyway? Did she like it when, last time, Linda was tipsy and spent most of their time together licking maple syrup and whipped cream off of Maze's skin with little kittenish licks that made everything tingle instead of burn? Did she like it when Linda smiled at her and said _'it's okay, you can let go any time you want'_? Did she like being called a _good girl_ earlier, letting it soak into her skin where it made her feel strange and fuzzy and mostly really really wet again?

“Well, yeah,” she said, “of course I do, Linda. You make me feel _great._ ”

Linda fell back onto the bed beside her again and turned to one side, kissing Maze's cheek. “You make me feel great, too.”

“Okay,” Maze said with a little snort of laughter, “so there's no problem, but I'm just letting you know there wouldn't be a problem if you wanted to do other stuff to me too. And I don't let just anyone do that, you know. I mean, not even other demons. So. Whatever. You get it.”

“I think I do,” Linda said thoughtfully, drawing circles on Maze's sternum with a fingertip. “You trust me. That's what you want me to know, isn't it?”

“Sure,” Maze said. What she meant was 'obviously', but Linda seemed to get it.

“I'm happy to hear that, Maze. You have no idea.” Maze had _some_ idea – Linda looked all glow-y at the moment, for example, and not in the after-sex sort of way. Well, that way too. “But I don't think I'm the burning, punching, whipping people sort. Maybe the...tying up.” Linda's face was redder than it had ever been. “But not right now. If that's all right with you.”

“Sure,” Maze said, “it is. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to let you know.”

Linda took her hand and squeezed, and Maze let it happen because it wasn't a gross sweaty clammy sort of feeling, and she kind of liked it. Linda was warm in a nice, normal, human way, and she liked it. Linda smelled like drying sweat and faint perfume and her shampoo, and she liked it.

“I like you,” Maze said, and it only felt a little like she was pulling her own teeth out with a set of pliers. So, not bad.

The pulling teeth feeling vanished completely when she saw Linda light up with laughter and smiles, anyway. The doctor leaned over her and kissed her on the mouth and Maze opened up for her, tongue trailing slickly over her bottom lip.

“I like you too,” Linda whispered against her lips. Even that made her shiver a little, which was kind of embarrassing, but nothing compared to the way she felt when Linda drew back a couple of inches to look at her. It was the way people usually looked at Lucifer, not her. “You're so beautiful.” Her voice was all close and intimate and _gooey,_ and usually Maze hated that sort of thing.

Right now, though, she was quickly finding that it was having the opposite effect on her.

Great.

“Yeah, I know,” Maze said, not realizing how it would come out – like she had no idea how to take a compliment.

Except she did.

Except the compliments that she was used to were always more along the lines of _'oh Maze, you're so good at ruthlessly murdering and maiming,'_ or _'oh Maze, you're so fucking good with your tongue.'_

You know, things like that.

Linda didn't seem to mind one way or the other. She just smiled in that way she usually did, like something about Maze was funny to her but in a good way.

Maze still hated it.

Eventually, the prolonged eye contact became kind of weird. She knew humans were into that shit, but it wasn't for her – the longer she stared at Linda's pretty face the more she just wanted to fuck her, but in – like – a human kind of way. All weak and syrupy and slow. She slid her hand down the doctor's middle, enjoying the hitch of her breath.

Linda's whole body twitched, she arched her back a little and then melted back into the pillows within seconds as Maze's fingers crept between her thighs. That was one thing Maze liked about humans, but especially about Linda. She was so _responsive._ She'd probably scream and scream and scream until her throat bled if Maze wanted her to, but she didn't.

“Linda?”

Linda's response was a squeak, at first, then she cleared her throat. “Y-yes?”

Maze thought about saying it. Asking for it. _Pretty please, Linda, call me your good girl again, tell me I'm pretty and make me come with your voice or whatever._ Really, she did. Then she thought about how it would sound, and she took the coward's way out, which was almost more painful than just going ahead and saying it.

“Your hair looks good,” she said instead, which wasn't a lie but made Linda give her an odd look that quickly melted away when Maze dipped her head to suck a bruise onto her gorgeous pale neck.

“Thank— _oh_ —thank you...”

Maze did the most she could to sate the burning desire most of her couldn't even begin to comprehend and took Linda's hand, sliding the doctor's fingers into her own hair as she crawled down, down between those trembling, spread-open legs, kissing a path down the skin where she went just to see Linda shiver again and again.

In her hair, Linda's fingers clenched, and she moaned, and Linda held tighter, and Maze's enthusiasm developed a mind of its own, and Linda pulled her hair, and Maze felt at peace with that, with knowing her hair would look like shit by the end of it even though she never let anyone else touch it during sex or any other time, and above her somewhere she heard Linda saying, “Maze, _oh,_ Mazikeen, _please,_ Mazikeen—Maze—Maze—oh, just like that, Maze, don't stop, _good girl..._ ”

Maze gave her four orgasms (which was impressive for a human, even though the most she'd given one of them in one sitting was closer to seven and a half) and was definitely, absolutely at peace with that too.


End file.
